Piplup
|name='Piplup' |jname=''(ポッチャマ Pochama'') |image=393Piplup.png |ndex=393 |evofrom=None |evointo=Prinplup |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Pip-Lup |hp=53 |atk=51 |def=53 |satk=61 |sdef=56 |spd=40 |total=314 |species=Penguin Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=11.5 lbs. |ability=Torrent Defiant (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Piplup (Japanese: ポッチャマ Pochama) is a blue penguin and is the type Starter Pokémon for the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. In Anime Piplup made its debut in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Episode 1, Following A Maiden's Voyage!. In the episode, Piplup runs off on a chase with Chimchar, who stole Piplup's food, which caused it to become horribly upset. They run off into the woods and, at that very moment, Dawn comes into the lab, where she discovered that two of the starters ran off. With this and the fact that one of these Pokémon might be her choice, Dawn volunteers to help find Piplup and Chimchar. She soon finds Piplup. Piplup, however, is not as happy to see her. Then a swarm of Ariados storm in after Piplup hits its nest in the middle of her's and Dawn's fight. With quick thinking and help from Piplup's powerful Bide, Dawn manages to trick the Ariados away. But now, Piplup's hungry and Dawn just wasted most of her Pokémon food. But there were still two pieces left, which she gave to Piplup. At that moment Dawn befriended Piplup, and it was then that Dawn's adventure began. Piplup often shows its pride during the Anime by hitting its belly. Sometimes its arrogant behavior has caused troubles. Piplup learn a new move called Whirlpool and Dawn uses it in a Pokémon Contest, allowing her to pass the first round. Piplup is often seen resting on Dawn's shoulder or on her arms without going into its Poké Ball. Perhaps Dawn learned that Ash's Pikachu preferred not to be in its Poké Ball, so she also follows it. It could also be that Piplup, like Pikachu, just never liked being in its Poké Ball which is indicted by the way Dawn got it in the first place (because it left its Poké Ball). In Game It is one of the three Starter Pokémon that the player can choose between at Lake Verity from the Professors' briefcase in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl and Pokemon Platinum. Also, in Platinum version, you can breed the evolved form of Piplup, Prinplup, with a Ditto at the Day Care Center in Solaceon Town. Evolution: Piplup evolves at lv 16. into Prinplup and at lv. 36 the final form into Empoleon. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Piplup| diamondpearl=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase at Lake Verity| dprarity=One| platinum=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase on Route 201| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Piplup| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Blizzard Island (1F-20F) Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (B1F-B19F)| Ranger2=Hia Valley| Rumble=Bright Beach| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Piplup| diamond=Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold.| pearl=It lives along shores in northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over 10 minutes to hunt.| platinum=A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.| heartgold=It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its Trainer.| soulsilver=It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its Trainer.| black=A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.| white=A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.| }} Sprites |dpspr = Piplup 1.png |ptspr = Platium Piplup Sprite.gif |hgssspr = Platium Piplup Sprite.gif |IVback = BackSpritePiplup.png |dpsprs = PIPLUP.png |ptsprs = ShinyPiplupPT.png |hgsssprs = ShinyPiplupPT.png |IVbacks = ShinyPiplupBack.png |bwspr = Piplup BW.gif |bwsprs = Piplup BW Shiny.png |Vback = Back Piplup BW.gif |Vbacks = Piplup Back Shiny.png }} Trivia *Piplup makes a small cameo in Pokèmon White version as one of the toys in the toy bin a day care assistant is carrying when you battle her. *Piplup is the only Water-type starter that can't learn Water Gun. *Piplup is the only bird-based Water-type starter. *In the anime, Piplup was the starter Pokémon for Dawn, Kenny and Tyler. *Piplup is the second bird starter. *Dawn in a few videos of the Pokémon anime tells Piplup to use water gun although it can't learn it apparently. *Dawn's Piplup is most likely the most well known Piplup. *Piplup is the first penguin like starter. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon